


You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen

by robs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Future Fic, Mentions of Sport Injury, Pliroy Week 2017, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Partecipare alla sua prima competizione dopo l'infortunio che l'ha tenuto lontano dalle gare per un'intera stagione è...strano.





	

Partecipare alla sua prima competizione dopo l'infortunio che l'ha tenuto lontano dalle gare per un'intera stagione è... _strano_.

JJ regala sorrisi ai reporter e si mette in posa con alcune delle sue fan più sfegatate che in qualche modo sono riuscite a entrare nell'albergo in cui pernottano vari team, ma nonostante il ritorno a quella che tutto sommato è la sua normalità si sente quasi confuso davanti alle macchine fotografiche che gli vengono puntate addosso; ha davvero trascorso tanto tempo lontano dai riflettori da sentirsi spaesato? Sono passati mesi dalla sua ultima comparsa in pubblico come competitore, vero, ma non si è isolato dal mondo del pattinaggio dopo la rovinosa caduta che l'ha tenuto fuori dai giochi la stagione precedente, tutt'altro.

Il motivo per cui si è rifiutato di farlo arriva in quel momento, accompagnato dagli squittii della folla di fan appostate fuori dell'albergo e dal suono dei suoi passi, troppo pesanti e rumorosi per essere collegati all'istante a una creatura così piccola e graziosa da chi ancora non ha capito che Plisetsky è un'altra persona fuori dal ghiaccio, e JJ non riesce a trattenere una risata quando la pattinatrice incrocia il suo sguardo senza la minima esitazione.

L'albergo di Yulia dista qualche isolato da questo, eppure JJ era sicuro che la russa si sarebbe fatta viva almeno la sera prima dell'inizio delle competizioni. È una tradizione cenare insieme alla vigilia delle gare a cui vengono assegnati entrambi, e Yulia ormai è attaccata tanto quanto lui alla routine che hanno messo su da quando hanno cominciato a frequentarsi.

"Ma Reine," la saluta come d'abitudine, accennando lo stesso inchino che anni prima l'avrebbe fatta sbraitare, e sorridere nel vederla solo roteare gli occhi davanti alla sua teatralità è naturale come respirare: hanno fatto tanta strada dal loro primo (terribile) incontro.

"Stupido Jean," ribatte lei, ignorando e camminando con sicurezza tra la piccola folla di fan e reporter che si è fatta quasi istintivamente da parte non appena è comparsa, creando un piccolo corridoio fino al pattinatore, e solleva un sopracciglio quando si trova a meno di un passo dal suo ragazzo, troppo vicina per essere cortese; c'è un'aura minacciosa intorno a lei, la rigidezza che JJ ricorda le apparteneva da più giovane, ed è quasi sicuro che la russa stia per dire qualcosa di particolarmente maleducato o per lo meno graffiante. "Hai finito di leccare culi a destra e sinistra per il tuo glorioso ritorno? La vera gara comincia domani."

 _Bingo_.

JJ trattiene a malapena una risata nel sentire le esclamazioni scandalizzate della gente che li circonda (davvero, dovrebbero esserci _abituati_ ), scegliendo invece di sospirare come se fosse deluso dal suo comportamento calloso e regalare un sorriso esasperato alla folla.

"La Regina non è felice di essere stata ignorata," commenta, per alleggerire l'atmosfera, ed è piuttosto sicuro di essere l'unico a cogliere il veloce sorriso divertito di Yulia (è come un inside joke tra di loro, quello di approfittare delle persone pubbliche che si sono creati in modo più o meno consapevole da giovani per liberarsi dalle scocciature); si azzarda a posare una mano sulla schiena della ragazza mentre cominciano ad allontanarsi dalla piccola folla in direzione dell'ingresso, sentendo i muscoli di lei rilassarsi un poco al suo tocco e rilassandosi a sua volta per il contatto. Non si era neppure reso conto di essere così teso mentre parlava e posava con fan e reporter, e la rigidità nei movimenti e nelle parole di Yulia di poco prima comincia ad essere più comprensibile.

 

Si sono rifugiati nella camera d'albergo della russa dopo aver cenato in uno dei ristoranti consigliati in precedenza da Yuuri per la riservatezza dello staff e chiaramente la qualità del cibo, preferendo rimandare il tour della città al giorno successivo, e JJ nota subito dopo aver messo piede nella stanza che il letto della ragazza è un disastro di vestiti e accessori più imponente del solito.

"Dovevo trovare il look giusto per intimidire la gente senza sforzarmi troppo," sghignazza Yulia quando le chiede il motivo del disordine, dopo aver rimesso più o meno tutto al proprio posto ed essersi coricati sul materasso ancora quasi completamente vestiti, e solo in quel momento JJ nota che in effetti anche il suo abbigliamento ricorda il periodo "punk" che la pattinatrice stava attraversando quando si sono conosciuti.

Non c'è bisogno che le chieda il perché di questi particolari accorgimenti, ormai è riuscito da solo a fare due più due, e le bacia la fronte con affetto quando la ragazza si accoccola contro il suo petto con un verso soddisfatto.

"Sapevo che sotto sotto avevi un cuore d'oro," dice, preferendo punzecchiarla come faceva da più giovane (per avere la sua attenzione) al ringraziarla apertamente per aver (a quanto pare) giustamente predetto la sua attuale incapacità di prendersi cura di se stesso prima del suo nuovo debutto nel mondo agonistico.

Yulia però non risponde a tono, questa volta, e si limita a incrociare il suo sguardo con una luce negli occhi che lo fa quasi rabbrividire; è spesso seria, cresciuta com'è prima del tempo, ma c'è qualcosa nelle sue iridi che gli ricorda l'espressione che la ragazza ha ogni volta che è pronta a dare tutta se stessa sul ghiaccio.

"Sai che domani andrà bene, sì?" gli chiede senza interrompere il contatto visivo, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando nota il suo momentaneo tentennamento; si tira su, muovendosi con eleganza fino a essere a cavalcioni della sua vita, prima di prendergli il volto tra le mani e baciargli la fronte come lui ha fatto poco prima. "Fidati di me se _tu_ non sei del tutto sicuro, mh? Non ti ho mai detto balle quando si tratta del tuo pattinaggio, Jean, e non comincerò di sicuro adesso. Domani andrà bene, e dopodomani anche, e poi avremo di nuovo un oro ciascuno da sbattere in faccia a tutti quelli che dubitavano di te," dice dopo qualche lungo minuto di silenzio, premendo un sorriso sulla sua pelle e tornando a guardarlo subito dopo in viso, le labbra che si piegano in un ghigno giocoso ma con un retrogusto affilato, di sfida. "Che razza di Re saresti se lasciassi la tua adorata Regina sola sul trono, ora che puoi tornarci anche tu?"

 

Il punteggio del suo SP lo porta al primo posto con uno scarto dal secondo di una manciata di punti, il giorno successivo, e non appena il suo attuale piazzamento viene annunciato JJ guarda verso la zona degli spalti dove Yulia si è seduta all'inizio della gara: la pattinatrice sta sorridendo tanto quanto lui, lo vede anche se la bocca di lei è solo appena piegata all'insù, e la sicurezza e la fiducia nelle sue capacità che il giorno prima gli erano un po' mancate per l'ansia di ricominciare a competere gli tornano quasi all'improvviso.

Yulia non ha mai dubitato di lui, lo sa, e adesso sa anche che la ragazza aveva anche come sempre ragione: sarà un'enorme soddisfazione mostrare con fierezza una medaglia d'oro a tutti quelli che, volontariamente o no, hanno minato in continuazione la sua autostima fin dal giorno del suo sfortunato infortunio.

Per chi l'hanno preso? Un Re non lascia mai per troppo tempo la sua Regina sola sul trono.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il secondo giorno della [Pliroy Week su tumblr](https://www.pliroyweek.tumblr.com/), tema "confidence/self-esteem".


End file.
